From the Stars
by Punk Bones
Summary: A winter wedding that missed a certain warmth the celestial mage craved. Nalu one shot. I don't own Fairy Tail.


**One.**

" _Hey Luce," Natsu called, his flame engulfed fist smashing into one of the weaker opponents' faces. "I just realized something." The honey haired celestial mage glanced over at her rosy haired partner, curiosity on her face. The dragon slayer wasn't really one to think, especially during battles. "I can't live without you! Let's get married after this, kay weirdo?" Her face took on a color similar to Erza's lengthy locks as her whip smacked one person's hand, knocking the staff from his grasp._

 _Turning so that her doe orbs were locked on the enemies approaching her. "I'd like that, Natsu," she stated as Loke's bright fist smashed into a mage's abdomen. "I think it should be held in winter, when it's snowing- like today!" True enough, alabaster flakes entered the semi destroyed building through the hole Gildarts had created for the wounded to escape from._

Tear rushed down her porcelain cheeks as she moved forward, shimmering silver heels shakily landing on the ivory coated ground as she headed towards her fiance. Everyone present- members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and other mages as well as townspeople- watched the golden haired bride as she headed forward. It was utterly silent, tears in everyone's eyes or rushing down their cheeks as they looked on, trying to remain strong.

" _Why the hell would you want a winter wedding, Luce? You would look beautiful walking through a bunch of rainbow sakura trees and having the petals falling around you!" he cheered before spewing fire out at the charging mages, protecting both him and his new fiance._

 _The celestial mage just giggled having guessed that her partner would need an elaboration of her plans. "Well, since it's already winter, it would symbolize our quick plans and show people that we don't need to plan our lives as long as we're together!" she chirped enthusiastically before calling out Scorpio and Taurus._

 _Natsu grinned wider, tempted to scoop the blonde mage into his arms and decorate her face with kisses. "I love it, Luce!" he shouted. "Alright, I'm all fired up!"_

The wind blew the snow flakes into her bouquet of fuchsia roses and her messy bun. Her dress was sprinkled with pearly flakes, as well, as she continued down the path that her friends and nakama made for her, all watching her pass. The silence in the air was only broken by the muffled footfalls that her heels created. She finally reached her destination, staring at the bunch of rosy locks as her tears fell more quickly.

 _Crimson gushed out of the gaping wound in Natsu's abdomen as Lucy cradled him to her chest, Fairy Tail members defeating the man responsible for his wound. "No," Lucy cried as her salty tears splattered on his face. "No, no, no no no no! This can't be happening! Wh-What… What about the wedding?! The winter wedding! Don't leave me, Natsu! Please! I can't lose you! I… I love you, damn it!_ _ **I love you!**_ "

 _He sent her a goofy grin, though only pain shone in his onyx orbs. "I love you too, weirdo," he stated, coughing up blood a moment later. "I have a feeling that I can't make it to our wedding though. Why don't we say our vows here, so that you're mine when I leave." Sobs rippled from the celestial mage as her heart clenched painfully. She nodded shakily, one of her hands being stolen in his larger, bloodied hand. "Lucy Heartfilia. From the day I met you, I knew that I needed you somewhere. I thought it was just that I wanted to be partners, like Alzack and Bisca, but I see that it was because we_ _ **were**_ _Alzack and Bisca. Now, let's follow in their footsteps and have 33 Asukas." A laugh choked in sobs left the 19 year old's lips. "I promise that I'll dedicate myself to you forever, whether it means never cheating on you, sleeping in your bed even when you want privacy, or laying down my life to protect you. I vow to love you forever."_

 _Tears sparkled in his dulling orbs and panic washed over Lucy. "Natsu Dragneel," she rushed out, so that he would hear her vows. "Though you're a dense idiot, I've loved you for years and I wouldn't change a damn thing, except maybe telling you sooner. I promise to never be unfaithful, even if you're on a vacation for a long while. I will_ _ **always**_ _be Lucy Dragneel, always by your side. I will cherish your warmth and help your fire stay lit to the best of my abilities. I swear by the light of the stars that you will be the only person who will hold the key not even I can have, though I can give it away; the key to my heart. I love you to pieces, Natsu. You are the reason I'm happy right now, the reason I can proudly say I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. The reason I can say I'm Lucy Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I vow to love you for all of eternity, my fire dragon." As his hand fell limp, a heartbroken cry left her lips._

She fell to her knees beside the casket, obsidian dress clashing with the winter scenery. Wails and sobs escaped her lips as she broke down, other people losing their resolve upon seeing the bride in her current state. The sable veil did nothing to hide her tears from the world. "Natsu Dragneel," she sobbed out. "Thank you for everything, my love." Her hand laid the bouquet down on the corpse's chest before rising up to touch the colorless, scaley scarf that her fiance had left behind for her. "I promise to life on, for the both of us. Please do the same, in whatever world you left for a vacation on." She crumpled to the snowy ground, arms wrapping around her head. "I'll miss you, you idiot." Everyone sobbed and wailed as the casket was closed and lowered into the earth, then being covered with dirt and finally coated with snow. As night approached, people began to leave until it was just Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Happy was silently sobbing on Lucy's lap as she leaned over the slab of stone with Natsu's information on it.

The ink haired ice mage stepped forward, bloodshot midnight blue eyes trained on the blonde. "Come on Lucy, let's go. If you stay out much longer, you'll get sick," he mumbled, though the female didn't budge. He took another step forward, but was stopped by the scarlet haired mage. She shook her head, tears still leaking from her mocha orbs.

"Let her be, Gray," Erza's hoarse voice stated, sounding so frail that it didn't suit the S-class mage. "It's her wedding day." With a solemn nod, the two returned to silence as the widow curled up around Happy, leaning on the gravestone as she rocked in a soothing motion.

Happy drifted off into sleep nearly an hour later, Lucy handing the cat off to Gray, who followed Erza back to the cottage that the celestial mage was moving into. She stood up, the stars beginning to shimmer through the clouds to show their sympathy. "I love you, Natsu. I wish you could come visit soon," she whispered, her words dying in the night air.

She turned to leave, reaching the edge of the cemetery when a voice made her stop. "I love you to, Lucy Dragneel." A solemn smile crossed her lips as she continued forward, earning an equally solemn smile from the rosette watching over her from the stars.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Inspired by a picture I saw on Instagram and Let Her Go by Passenger. Sorry that it's depressing and stuff, just wanted to get something on here so I wrote this one shot. What do you think of it? Do you have any ideas for me?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
